Livin' it Up London Style
by Corn-Dawgs-are-Awhsum
Summary: Meagan works in Starbucks in London for Gustavo's neice, Gina. One puddle and a Hilary Duff song later, Megan finds herself face-toface with Big Time Rush!  Suck at summaries, sorry. Probably better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A/n I don't own BTR. Only Meagan, Mikayla and there friends are mine. Unfortunately.

OMG! IT'S HIM!

It was the first day back at work, and for once, the normally busy streets of London were calm. Since our old boss had left for some sleepy seaside ice-cream stand, I was in high spirits. Johanna Kanklewurtz (yes, that was her name, she's Russian or something.) was her name, thoroughly infuriating her teenage employees was her game.

"Meagan! Wait up!" I stopped, and my now-breathless cousin looked up at me, grinning like a delusional fan. We were both wearing skinnies and plaid tops. We looked like twins, and practically were, seeing as I'm only 3 days older than her. When we were around 13 I had chopped of half of my hair and dyed it, so that Mikayla and I looked different. We looked alike, and behaved the same, but she liked drama more while I preferred singing. I'm good at it too. Well, I think I am. Back to the story. I high-fived Mikayla (or Mickey as I so lovingly call her) and we walked down the street. There were posters taped on nearly every lamppost but I ignored them. Someone slapped the back of my head, and I saw my best guy friend Alexander-Jay (He makes us call him AJ though, which sounds a bit girly to me.) grinning down at me. I frowned at him, and then burst out laughing at his concerned face.

"Well, Kankle's gone -finally might I add- and judging by the posters…" he said, grabbing one of a metal fence as we walked, "a certain famous band is visiting our hell hole of a work place!"

"Named?" I and Mickey asked at the same time. Yeah, we do that a lot too. Not intentionally, it just happens.

"Big Time Rush?" He said, but it was more of a question than a statement. Just then a bus, very big, very red rushed past us, hitting a puddle and soaking us head to toe.

"MY HAIR IS RUINED! IDIOTS!" Mikayla yelled and went to run after it but I reached out and grabbed her rucksack.

AJ POV

"Calm it, girly. And besides, did you _see _who was sitting by the window?" Seriously, at 16 years old, you'd think she was a little calmer than that, wouldn't you? I indicated to the blonde guy on the poster I was now holding, and both their faces went from angry to happy.

"Kendall Knight! Megs yell-whispered. Her blue-grey hair (bright blue with grey highlights) was dripping wet and she was staring after the bus like it was the only thing that mattered in the whole world.

"JAMESDIAMONDWASONTHATBUS!" Mikayla screamed, not taking a breath. Meagan (*Random Meagan fact* her mother is originally from New York, and her great-great-great grandmothers middle name was Meagan.) shrugged off her bag and took out a sparkling blue sleeveless top, another pair of grey skinnies and electric blue All-Stars. She told me and Mikayla to cover her, and we stood in front of a bush while she changed into her spare clothes.

She emerged about 10 seconds later, hair pulled back into a ponytail and a blue hoodie with 'WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!' written on it in bright green writing with a picture of an mp3 player underneath on over the top. Then it was Mikayla's turn. She came out wearing a pink strapless dress and matching converses.

"_Who says I can't wear my converse with my dress?" _ Meagan sang and we all burst out laughing. Mikayla put this very fake looking tiara on her head and did a princess pose. That made us laugh even more. I rolled my eyes and carried on running down the path. _Three minutes to go,_ I thought thinking about how our boss warned us that next time we were late she was putting us on toilet cleaning duty.

Kendall POV.

In the tour bus I was sitting next to the window. Logan and James were playing on the X-box in the bedroom at the back and Carlos was zonked out on the couch across from me. I looked outside briefly, and my jaw dropped. Right there, standing on the sidewalk was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She seemed to be laughing and the guy they were with looked from the poster I'd only just realised he's been holding to me. Then, WHOOSH, the bus hit a puddle, and since we were going pretty fast, the girl and her friend got drenched. I looked away, and Carlos, who had just woken up sat next to me and said;

"That girl's screaming at us," referring to the long brown haired girl that looked like dream-girls sister or something.

"Hey, look we're here!" I shouted, and Logan and James sprinted to the door.

"Race ya!" They said then ran off as soon as the doors opened.

I sighed. Yeah, so maybe taking them with us to Starbucks today wasn't the best idea I'd ever had.

Meagan POV

OMG! IT WAS HIM! My all time top favourite BTR boy. Calm yourself, Megs, I told myself when we got to the Hell Hole I am forced to work at, Starbucks. I yelled;

"Meagan Carmichael, AJ Johnson and Mikayla Smith, present and accounted for, sir!" It was a private joke between me and the new owner/manger Gina Roque, Gustavo Roque's only niece, whom my mother had known since she was a kid, so I knew her pretty well.

"Megs! You're… early?" She said poking her head round the 'Employees Only' door, and looked confused for a second.

"Yeah, well, your uncle's band's bus just soaked us!" Mickey said, and Gina looked her up and down.

"Spare clothes? Wait- their here already!" Gina said, meaning BTR. "Meagan. You do the opening song. You can do it."

"WHAT? No, I can't. Why don't you just get Lucy and Lacy to do the table-top tap dance that Kankle made 'em do?" I then gestured to the waitress twins. Gina shook her head and shoved a mic into my hands.

"Go, Megs, I mean, BTR? How could you not want to?" Mikayla hissed in my ear.

"Easily?" I said, before AJ shoved me on the 'stage'.

I gave them my deluxe 'I'll kill you later' glare then gave Gina thumbs up. _So Yesterday_ by Hilary Duff started, karaoke version, obviously.

"_You can change your life, (if you wanna)_

_You can change your clothes (If you wanna)_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes._

_But I am gonna keep your jeans,_

_And your old black hat (coz' I wanna)_

_They look good on me, you're never gonna get them back..."_

Kendall POV

When Carlos and I had caught up with James and Logan, we gave them their bags and walked in the shop, just as the girl I'd seen was finishing her song;

"_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okaaaaaaay?" _

Whoa. She bowed, then swivelled her eyes on me. I clapped, and the other guys cheered. She blushed slightly, gave Gina the mike then slipped her apron on. _She works her? But she's…_

"Amazing! You're amazing!" Gustavo called behind me. "You're um… Meagan, right?" She – Meagan- nodded, and Gina squeaked a hello from the stage. Gustavo gave me a pat on the shoulder then walked off to talk to Gina.

"Yeah, that's me. Meagan Carmichael. This is my cousin Mikayla Smith and the guy over there is Alexander-Jay Johnson, aka AJ." She pointed to both in turn, and I thought, well, she introduced herself so, I should too.

"I'm Kendall Knight. James Diamond is the one combing his hair so intently, Carlos Garcia is the one putting on the helmet, and Logan Mitchell is trying to find his physics book." She just about fainted. _ Do we have that affect on all girls? _I wondered.

"Anyway," She said, recovering, "you guys better get up there, sing, and then grab a coffee. Oh, and if hordes of fan girls come running in, go through there;" Meagan indicated towards the steel door next to her.

"Why?"

"Fan-proof steel." She said then leapt over the counter to serve some customers. _Famous _and _Stuck _ran through my mind, and I thought, _I wonder if she's ever been to L.A. And Gustavo said she's good, so maybe he'll give her a record deal. Hmmm….. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Devil Appears

Declaimer: still don't own BTR.

Meagan POV

It had been around 2 weeks since meeting Kendall and the guys. Gina had tried-and failed- to get me to sing at an open-mic night at the karaoke joint in town. I was sitting under a tree at school taking advantage of the free wifi and watching BTR music videos, when I heard a scrabbling noise behind me.

"Hello?" I called, shutting my laptop down and stuffing it in by bag. I was wearing dust-grey skinnies and a grey graphic tee, and a pair of grey baseball shoes.

"Yo! Anyone there? Not a crazed fan I hope." I recognised the accent almost immediately.

"Carlos? It's me, Meagan. The girl from Starbucks?" I said, ducking into the dense bush. I took my phone slowly out of my pocket, and texted Mikayla.

Text convo between Mikayla and Meagan

From Megsiepie

_To MickeyMcSunshine_

Mickey! Get 2 the bush bhind the oak tree, ASAP. Carlos is here!

_Wat! He's in Aussie tho, rite?_

If he woz, I wouldn't b standing in front of him, would I?

_B there soon!_

_END COVERSATION_

"WAOH! Oh, it's you. I'm kinda lost. You know where the erm... Concert Hall is?" Carlos was sitting on a rock, frowning at an upside-down map of the school.

"Gawd, are all boys stupid like you? Here, turn it this way, it's right over... there. I'll take you. Might want to keep your head down, though." I rolled my eyes as he covered his eyes, and pushed me on. I navigated my way easily and quickly, making sure that when I saw BTR fanatics I pulled Carlos behind a wall.

"Whatchya doin' here?" I covered my mouth, cursing y tongue. I was born in Texas, and was raised there till my Gramps died, and moved to Minnesota when I was 9. I lived there with AJ, and his twin sister Darcy.

"Wait, Meagan that was... you're from the states!" Carlos told me.

"Aw, shucks, Sherlock, you know me too well!" I was sticking to the American accent, but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah, she is. Lived in Minnesota for a while, too, huh?" James. I made a mental note to strangle Mikayla later, and turned to face him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's your beef?" I demanded, raising my eyebrow testily.

"Nothin' nothin'. Mikayla told me. Why lie though, seems a waste of time to me." Kendall, too? Life just keeps getting' better and better.

After explaining my long, boring story, all I could see was shocked faces.

"You know Darcy Smith?" Kendall asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, she's AJ's twin sister. After her mother died, Darcy just lost it. Changed her name, appearance, then went global as StinleyStar."

"Kendall, it's ok dude, could've happened to anyone." James was comforting Kendall, who had tears in his olive-green eyes. Wha-

"Ex-girlfriend." Was all Carlos said.

Now I felt sorry for the guy. I do not do that often. It was as if my heart was melting like plastic in my chest. Could it be I was getting...SOFT! No, I told myself viciously, you _will_ not do a Mikayla. Don't fall in love with someone you met two weeks ago. It's just not right.

"I heard my name?" There, standing in the alcove was my cousin.

"Speak of the devil..."

"And the devil appears," I heard AJ growl behind me. Bad move showing up at my school like some supermodel (she is one. However, that's beside the point.)I stood up and curled my hands into fists. This wasn't going to end well. Blood against the walls. And it sure as heck wasn't gonna be _mine._


End file.
